Klingon-Cardassian Alliance
In the mirror universe, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was the dominant military and political power of the Alpha Quadrant, after its overthrow of the Terran Empire. The Klingons agreed to this alliance after the explosion of Praxis. History The key to such an alliance between these two nations was the Republic of Bajor, whose role as a power-broker ensured a level of equality that otherwise would not have been able to exist. The Alliance defeated and conquered the Terran Empire, already weakened by the reforms of Spock, and condemned all non-Alliance races and cultures to slavery. In 2370s, the Alliance was the dominant power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant region. The Alliance suffered a set back in 2370 when the Terran Rebellion was formed by Benjamin Sisko. The rebellion continued to be a problem for the Alliance, successfully gaining and holding Terok Nor in 2372 and capturing Regent Worf in 2375. While the Bajorans of the mirror universe have been influential members of the Alliance ever since the defeat of the Terran Empire, Kira Nerys has apparently been attempting to lead Bajor in rebellion against the Alliance. Her reasons for this are unclear, although it is most likely a simple power grab on her part. Within the Alliance the Klingons held more political and military influence due to their Empire being the more powerful at the time of the Alliance's formation, many Cardassians were unhappy with the smaller influence they held and members of their government, such as Skrain Dukat have worked to increase Cardassia's power by gathering support with Bajor, the other influential member in the Alliance. By 2375 following the capture of Worf, Martok had taken over as Regent, the same year the Alliance scored a major victory over the Terran rebellion when they destroyed the Empok Nor shipyard and the 12 Defiant class warships being built there, a Romulan cloaking device was also captured. The Alliance continued to struggle with the increased might of the Terran Rebellion, and eventually the two organizations signed an armistice. Formerly Alliance-occupied worlds, such as Earth, were liberated from Alliance control. Furthermore, a neutral zone was established which kept the newly formed Galactic Commonwealth safe from the Alliance. Hierachy of the Alliance Regent The regent was usually the supreme commander of the Alliance. There are usually two regents, one for Cardassians and the other for the Klingons. The Cardassian regent usually acts as a governmental unit, while the Klingon regent governs the military, and any combative action. Here are several known regents: *Worf (Regent until 2375) *Martok (Regent after 2375) *Skrain G.Dukat (Cardassian Regent in 2371) Intendant Kira in 2371.]] Since the regent could not personally oversee every single sector within their regency, intendants were delegated to oversee each specific sector or, sometimes, a single planet. Here are several known intendants: *Kira Nerys (Intendant of Bajor and Terok Nor, later Tantok Nor) *Typhuss James Halliwell (Intendant of Earth until 2378, later Intendant of Terran slave colonies on Bajor) *Jean-Luc Picard (Intendant of Terran slave colonies on Earth) Category:Mirror universe Category:Governments